


Feel Your Body On Top Of Mine

by isitsuperfly



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitsuperfly/pseuds/isitsuperfly
Summary: Otis and Maeve first time together all the way.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"Let your heart decide what you want.." Maeve said, her voice sweet.  
She got closer to Otis, and he only got the time to feel his heart starting to beat incredibly fast before she kissed him, with a slow, intense kiss.  
When their lips pulled apart, she didn't pull from him. Maeve remained so close to him. Otis took a deep breath, but he was surprisingly not nervous. Otis realized he wanted this so much, he knew deep down he wanted this, her, for so long, and now that she was here, giving herself completely to him, now that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, now that they were both here, finally on this, he wasn't afraid.  
Maeve could feel him so close to her, so close she could feel his breath on her hair, on top of her head.  
"Is this what you wanted?" She asked him, her voice low and calm.  
"Yes." He could answer, still out of breath.  
"Good. Because that is what I wanted too." She said.  
She kissed him again. He pulled her close, his arms around her back, then lowered to her waist, pulling her even more to his body. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck.  
"Is what you want?" She repeated, her voice soft and warm.  
Her lips brushed against the skin of his neck, very close to his earlobe.  
He trembled. His eyes fluttered like butterflies under the weight of his need for her.  
"Yes." He answered, his voice deep and full of emotion, "And if is what you want too, kiss me again, don't stop kissing me. Don't separate from me tonight."  
He continued. They kissed again, their lips crashing against each other, and immediately opening to let their tongues dance against the other. She sucked his tongue and he moaned.  
" Maeve.. I..need.." He managed to let out, he didn't even know what he wanted to say. He fell so many things, love, desire, he felt his heart about to explode.  
"I know.. Me too.. Otis.. Let me take care of you..Do you trust me?" She said. Her hands grasping his hair. He shut his eyes and let out a soft moan. The sound went straight to her groin and she wanted to hear more, an almost desesperante need took over her, from head to toe.  
"Yes, I do." He answered. His lips kissed then the corner of her mouth, her forehead and softly caressed the skin over her collarbone. She felt her knees almost gave out. She wanted him so much, she felt love, desire, a storm and grace of emotions through her entire being collide in a beautiful way.  
"And do you trust me?" She could him hear ask her.  
For a moment, her brain was on alert, considering if she needed to turn up her walls, but then her heart spoke and it said to her that of course she trusted him, that this was Otis, her Otis, who was beautiful in every way, and who he loved her. And she loved him back.  
"Yes. Truly." She said.  
His fingers stopped caressing the skin on her arms for a second and his eyes searched hers and she gladly looked into them, the warm blue where it always appeared to have a privilege spot only reserved for her. Her brown eyes connecting with his eyes and she smiled which caused him to smile back to her.  
"I love you." Otis told her.  
His forehead rested against her forehead.  
"I love you." Maeve answered him.  
Her nose bumped against his nose and they smiled again.  
"Are your nervous?" Maeve asked him, her voice cracking a little at the end, her emotions, only good ones, making her heart feel like it had wings.  
"No." Otis said, his head moving to both sides to confirm his answer.  
He took her hand and kissed her fingertips while she looked at him.  
Then, he leaned onto her and kissed her. His tongue teased the corner of her mouth asking her permission, but she already had given him that the moment his lips first touched hers. She opened her lips and his warm tongue entered her mouth, making her let out a moan.  
She raised herself on her toes and pulled him closer by his clothes, her hand going to the back of his head as his own hand went to her jaw. She sucked his bottom lip and he let out a groan.  
They were so close now, she could feel physically the evidence of his need for her pressed against her stomach. And she liked it.  
"Put your hands on me, Otis." She whispered, now her voice a bit hoarse. She took his hand and led him to her breast. They kissed again, both of the now groaning into each other mouths.  
He caressed her through her clothing and her eyes closed. This felt too good.  
Maeve pushed him to the bed, his legs soon bumping into the mattress causing him to fell down onto the bed, with her on top of him.  
"You have far too many clothes on." She said.  
Otis opened his eyes and tried to focus his vision on the beauty he had on top of him. He could fell Maeve's soft curves on him and he had to close his eyes again for a second because all felt too good.  
"Look at me." She whispered.  
He opened them instantly searching for her eyes. They locked and they felt again their connection, strong, powerful, beautiful, pure, passionate.  
His pupils were dilated and his blue eyes looked like sapphires. His brown eyes looked like dark honey.  
"You're beautiful, and you're real." He whispered.  
Their mouths crashed together again, like an ocean carried by his waves.  
Their breathings have gotten faster, heavier.  
But this was different for both of them. Because for the first time in their lives, they weren't going to randomly fuck, but they were going to make love. And that was nothing but truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Otis's hands passed the corner of her shirt, under it, and he caressed her back, his fingers gently going up and down.  
Maeve felt goosebumps. She closed her eyes, the rush of pleasure she felt inside just from that simple gesture making her feel dizzy.  
She felt Otis smile against her neck, before he kissed her skin again.  
Her knees were pressed against the bed, on both sides of his body, just very little above his hips.  
Her hands went to his hair, and pulled, making him let out a gasp, which she swallowed as she kissed him again. She felt him kissed her back, his tongue caressing hers.  
"You want to go all the way?" She asked him,as she pulled away to look him in the eyes.  
She saw him follow her mouth as she pulled away for a moment and she couldn't help but smile.  
Then, he opened his own pale blue eyes and looked at her as he blinked a couple of times.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Maeve" He said. His voice was deep, and velvet and so full of longing. The way he said her name and the way he gazed in adoration at her, was enough for her to give him her entire heart.  
She wanted to hear him saying her name.  
His eyes appeared to search her soul, which she let him, finally feeling safe and sound with someone. She let him read her, as she waited for him to continue his answer.  
He searched for her hand. She felt his fingers touch her hand and then interlace his fingers with hers. She gripped his hand with hers, as tight as she could, because he was the only thing she felt like home. He looked into her eyes and his next words were full of love.  
"I want to make love with you." He whispered, inches away from her mouth. Their eyes locked.  
Love were in their eyes. Souls open to see.  
Blue meeting brown.  
Brown meeting blue.  
Their eyes were bright.  
She felt her heart jump at his words but she couldn't say anything, as he raised his neck and turned his head, and then his mouth was on hers, and she tried to suck in a breath, but all of she could breath was him, and she tasted him, and kissed him, lips, tongue, teeth, and trying to pour what his words mean to her in the kiss. They moaned into the kiss, lost in the moment. When they pulled apart to breath, she looked at his eyes again and her voice was even a little quiver mess of love when she whispered his name.  
"Otis."  
His fingers were again on the skin of her back, so gentle, they appear to play her like an instrument. She let out a soft gasp, her entire body on flames to his touch, desesperante to feel him again and again, feel him all over her, through the night and then after that, even to forever.  
"I want to be with you so badly." She whispered.  
She kissed his neck, and she felt him jerk against her. She smiled at how she loved his reaction.  
She unzipped his jacket and he raised himself a little for her to pull it off of him. She saw no hesitation in his eyes. His thumb caressed her bottom lip as he gazed at her from under her.  
"Beautiful." His voice sent shivers down her spine.  
She couldn't help herself and her tongue touched his fingertip. She saw him suck in a breath and move under her. She smiled to herself.  
Her hands lifted his t shirt slowly, as he continued to caress her cheek, jaw, neck. Her fingers touched his skin and she had to close her eyes to stabilize herself and not kiss him senseless and tore his clothes off of how much she wanted, needed, to love him.  
The skin of his abdomen was so soft and she saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath as his hands went to her waist pulling her closer to his body. She lifted more his t shirt all the way while she was caressing his skin. She saw goosebumps appear on his skin and she wanted to kiss each one of them.  
She leaned in and kissed his chest, her lips applying light pressure on his skin. She kissed his sternum, delighted to the sounds of his breathing.

His fingers raised her shirt and he sucked in a breath as he felt her skin. She sucked his neck, enough to leave him a mark. She felt his hips surge forward and she felt the proof of his desire for her as his lower half meet her lower parts. She felt him hard against his pants, even thought she was wearing still her shorts. She closed her eyes, a breath involuntary escaping. She felt the absolute urge to have him insider her right now. Otis's t shirt was almost raised all the way up his chest so he raised his arms for her to take over his t shirt.  
He felt his heart beat against his ribs like a bird, he felt butterflies insider his stomach about the prospect that this goodness that was above him actually wanted to be with her like this, totally all the way.  
Maeve pulled his t shirt out, Otis's arms raising above him to help her in the process, and his t shirt ended on the floor, besides the bed.  
Maeve looked at his naked chest. It wasn't the first time she saw him like this, since theyhave done things before, but it still thrilled to the core to have him besides her, vulnerable like this, trusting her with this, since she knew how worried he was with all the intimate things. But she desired him, wanted him, love him, and he knew it.  
She lowered her body and kissed his chest again, making down a path of wet open mouth kisses on his skin. She felt him stir under her, whispering things. Her hands caressed his ribs, his abdomen, his arms, his shoulders. She saw him close his eyes completely under her spell.  
His hands caressed her thighs, his fingers sending bolts of electricity through her.  
As Otis looked at her and saw the soft wanting look on her face, felt himself brave enough to take the corners of Maeve shirt and raising it up. She gladly took the hint and she took off her shirt leaving her in her bra.  
Otis gazed at her in wonder. She was beautiful. She was all he had ever wanted, desired. She was all he had ever loved. She has always been.  
Before he had consider his thoughts, his hands cupped her breasts over her bra. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
"You're stunning." Otis whispered, his voice hoarse.  
"As you are." Maeve answered.  
Their eyes meet again. The room was warm, their breathings hard but calm at the same time. They felt safe.  
Their love and each other felt high, so high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has like 0 quality, i am just writing to make myself the wait for S3 less long xD


End file.
